1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muddler carrying-out device installed in a cup type beverage vending machine and so on and specifically concerns a carrying-out device for carrying out a muddler used for stirring beverage poured into a cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee prepared by a cup type beverage vending machine has been conventionally sold in the following process. First, a cup carrying-out device is driven to drop a cup. The cup is held by a cup holder mechanism which is on standby at a cup receiving position. Subsequently, coffee liquid, sugar, and milk are poured into the cup, so that beverage of coffee is prepared. After a while, the cup holder mechanism is driven and the cup is carried out to a cup selling position. Thereafter, a buyer takes out the cup from the cup selling position. Thus, the selling process of coffee is completed.
Further, a muddler carrying-out device has been proposed which is installed so as to adjoin to such a vending machine. The muddler carrying-out device carries out muddlers one by one every time beverage is sold. A buyer uses the muddler to stir coffee poured into a cup.
However, unnecessary muddlers are carried to buyers not requesting muddlers. Hence, muddlers have been frequently thrown into trash cans without being used, resulting in a waste of resources.